Saki no Waratte
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: Kulakukan semuanya, demi sebuah senyuman di wajahmu..


| **S**aki **n**o **W**aratte |

Disclaimer : Saki no Waratte©Rizumu Hikari

Rating : K+

Genre : Friendship

Angin berhembus mengurai rambut hitam panjang milikku. Kenalkan, aku Rinka. Aku siswi kelas 9-5 di Sakura Academy. Dengan perlahan, aku berlari menuju Taman Haruyuki yang ada di tengah kota. Sesekali, aku melihat hpku, memastikan apakah ada pesan yang masuk.

Saat sampai di taman, kulihat taman masih sepi. Aku putuskan untuk duduk di salah satu ayunan. Aku mulai memainkan ayunan itu perlahan sambil tersenyum menikmati pemandangan di sekitar taman. Aku kembali melirik hpku. Dan kulihat, ada satu pesan.

"Dari Zu-chan?" gumamku. Ku buka pesan yang berasal dari Zu-chan itu.

From: Kizuna (08571171xxxx)

Rin, ayo main ke sini! Rame loh..

Sebuah tanda tanya seperti muncul dipikiranku. Aku pun membalas pesan Kizuna itu.

To: Kizuna (08571171xxxx)

Kemana?

Sambil menunggu pesan dari Kizuna, aku kembali mengayunkan ayunanku. Tapi, perasaanku tiba-tiba berubah. Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Drrrt.. pesan pun masuk dari Kizuna.

From: Kizuna (08571171xxxx)

Ke rumahku. Ada Yuki, Nima, Haru, Fuyu, dan Saki

Sreet.. aku langsung memberhentikan ayunanku. Apa aku tak salah baca? Ada nama Saki di pesan itu? Aku pun bergegas membalas pesan itu.

To: Kizuna (08571171xxxx)

Begitu ya. Maaf, aku nggak bisa Zu-chan. Aku ada keperluan.

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, aku bangkit dari ayunan. Jari-jari tanganku mulai bergerak tak beraturan mencari sebuah nama di daftar kontak hpku. Dan, pilihanku berhenti disebuah kontak berawalkan huruf 'S'. Saki-chan. Aku pun menelfon nomer tersebut.

"Halo Rin?"

"Saki-chan! Kau dimana?"

"Di rumah Kizuna. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau sore ini akan bertemu di Taman Haruyuki?". Saki diam sesaat. Mungkin ia baru mengingat janjinya padaku.

"Maaf Rin, aku benar-benar lupa kalau..."

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Teruskan saja. Selamat sore". Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung menutup telfonku. Dadaku terasa begitu sesak. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Tes.. air mataku mulai turun. Dengan lemas, aku berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa kau lupa pada janjimu?

Janji yang kau buat denganku

Apa yang membuatmu melupakan itu?

Apa janji itu bukan hal yang penting bagimu?

Tap tap tap.. Brukk! Aku menutup pintu kamar dengan keras dan langsung berlari menuju tempat tidurku. Kupeluk erat-erat salah satu bantal tidurku.

"Saki-chan.. kenapa kau lupa pada janjimu?" gumamku pelan. Aku pun menangis terisak-isak. Sampai akhirnya aku kelelahan dan tertidur.

_._._._._

Tap.. tap.. aku melangkah pelan menyusuri lapangan sekolahku, Sakura Academy. Aku lirik banyak siswa-siswi di sekelilingku. Dan tak terasa, aku telah sampai di depan kelas. Aku menuju ke sebuah kursi yang berada di barisan kedua, lalu duduk disana.

"Hhh.. beratnya pelajaran hari ini..". aku memutar posisi dudukku dan membuka tas. Tiba-tiba, sebuah sentuhan menghentikan pergerakanku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat seseorang yang ada di samping mejaku. Dan ternyata, itu sahabatku. Saki.

"Rin, maaf ya soal kemarin". Aku tersenyum pada Saki. Menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang aku rasakan kemarin.

"Tak apa Saki-chan. Bagaimana kemarin? Seru gak?"

"Rin..!"

"Kenapa?". Kuputar bola mataku secara imajinatif ke arah sebuah buku di meja.

"Aku minta maaf. Kau marah ya?"

"Sudah Saki. Nggak apa-apa kok". Aku kembali tersenyum ke arah Saki. Tapi tampaknya, Saki tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Kau marah ka..."

"SAKI!". Sebuah teriakan memotong perkataan Saki. Tampak dari pintu kelas, Nima melambaikan tangannya pada Saki.

"Sudah Saki-chan. Tuh, Nima manggil"

Kudorong pelan tubuh Saki menjauhi mejaku. Saki hanya menurutinya sambil berjalan menghampiri Nima. Aku menghela nafas sesaat dan kembali fokus pada bukuku.

Waktu pun berlalu. Rasanya hari berjalan dengan cepat. Saat bel berbunyi, aku langsung bergegas merapihkan buku-buku yang berada di atas meja. Kemudian, melangkah ke luar kelas. GREB.. aku merasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Saat aku lihat, Saki berdiri disampingku.

"Sebagai pengganti untuk kemarin, hari ini kau ikut denganku" kata Saki singkat. Ia langsung menarik tanganku untuk berlari bersamanya.

Drap.. drap.. drap.. Saki berlari begitu cepat. Aku terengah-engah berlari bersamanya.

"Mau kemana sih?" tanyaku. Tapi Saki menghiraukan pertanyaanku itu. Ia malah tersenyum kepadaku sambil terus berlari. Aku mengembungkan kedua pipiku melihat sikap Saki

_"apa yang akan ia lakukan?"_

15 menit kemudian setelah berlari,

"Kita sampai!" ujar Saki dengan nada bicara riang. Aku melihat tempat di sekitarku. Air yang terhampar luas ditambah keindahan sebuah gunung yang terlihat dari tempatku berdiri. Pepohonan yang rimbun juga ada disekelilingku. Angin lembut pun berhembus mengurai rambutku dan Saki. Dan aku ketahui, tempat itu adalah Danau Kiseki.

"Saki-chan.."

"Dulu, kau pernah bilang kepadaku kan, kalau kau sangat menyukai danau. Katamu, danau membuatmu menjadi lebih tenang kan?"

Aku tersenyum, lalu kualihkan pandanganku ke danau. Kurasakan semilir angin menerpa tubuhku. Tanpa aku sadari, Saki meninggalkanku sendirian di tepi danau itu. Namun, tak lama ia kembali.

"Rin, ini untukmu". Saki menyerahkan sebuah rangkaian bunga sakura.

"Saki, ini indah sekali. Terima kasih ya". Aku menerima rangkaian bunga itu dari Saki. Saki membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Aku menggenggam tangan Saki, lalu memandang tenangnya suasana di danau itu.

_._._._._

Hari pun berlalu. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan baik. Sampai suatu hari, aku menemukan Saki berdiam diri. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Aku tahu betul kalau Saki adalah sosok yang periang. Aku pun mecoba menghampirinya.

"Saki-chan, kau kenapa?"

Saki diam. Ia hanya melihatku sekilas lalu kembali menatap meja. Tatapan matanya kosong. Aku putuskan untuk terus memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya, Saki angkat bicara.

"Jangan liatin aku terus. Nggak enak tau" ujarnya pelan. Benar sesuai dugaanku, sesuatu terjadi pada Saki. Suaranya saja berubah.

"Wakatta Saki-chan, tapi kamu kenapa?"

"Enggak kok. Aku nggak kenapa-napa"

Ketika aku mau kembali bertanya pada Saki, bel berbunyi. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar sebuah pengumuman.

"**DI HARAPKAN SELURUH MURID BERKUMPUL DI AUDIRORIUM"**

Aku terdiam mendengar pengumuman. Saat kulihat, Saki sudah bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Aku berdiri mematung, melihat Saki dari jauh.

_ "Saki, kau kenapa?"_

BUG! Sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahuku.

"Rin! Jangan ngelamun aja! Ayo ke auditorium" ujar Kizuna yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan mengikuti Kizuna ke auditorium.

Di auditorium, aku mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping Saki. Ternyata ada beberapa pengumuman dari bagian kesiswaan. Aku terus memperhatikan Saki. Ia benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Dan aku sadari, tampaknya Saki tak merasa nyaman dengan tatapanku.

"Jangan natapin aku gitu dong. Udah, natap Kizuna aja!" ujar Saki datar. Ia mendorong-dorong tubuhku pelan.

"Emangnya aku lagi khawatir sama siapa sih! Aku khawatir padamu, Saki!" Ku balikkan posisi dudukku. Aku memandang sudut ruangan auditorium dengan sedikit rasa kesal.

Tak taukah dirimu kalau ku sangat menghawatirkanmu?

Aku sahabatmu, kenapa kau sembunyikan itu dariku?

Aku tau, aku bisa melihatnya.

Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku sebagai sahabatmu?

Kuhapus air mata yang turun. Aku berusaha berhenti menangis. Dan aku pun berhasil, namun hatiku tetap menangis. Tangisan yang lebih sakit dibandingkan menangis yang sesungguhnya.

Pengumuman pun selesai. Aku sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi untuk itu. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya Saki. Ya, hanya dia yang ada dipikiranku.

_._._._._

Pulang sekolah, kurebahkan tubuhku perlahan di atas tempat tidur. Kembali, aku memikirkan Saki. Aku bingung terhadapnya hari ini. Aku memeluk bantal dan memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba, aku terpikirkan akan danau. Ya, aku ingin kesana. Segera aku mengganti pakaian dan pergi menuju Danau Kiseki.

Aku menaruh sepedaku di salah satu sisi sebuah pohon. Aku bergegas menuju tepi danau. Kulihat riak ombak kecil di permukaan danau karena kencangnya angin saat itu.

"SAKI!" aku bereriak di tepi danau. Aku terus berteriak sambil menyebut nama Saki. Nama sahabatku. Sahabat yang benar-benar aku sayangi. Aku mengeluarkan semuanya. Semua perasaanku saat itu. Aku pun menangis. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku keluarkan semua yang menjadi beban perasaanku.

"Saki, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mau cerita padaku.." Satu per satu, air mata makin membasahi wajahku. Aku tak mampu untuk berdiri. Aku terjatuh dan duduk di tepi danau. Aku merasa tak memiliki kekuatan. Kekuatan untuk membuat sahabatku kembali ceria, kembali tersenyum. Aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Kupejamkan mataku, lalu ku satukan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku berdoa dan memohon, agar Saki, agar sahabatku kembali tersenyum.

"Kami-sama, aku mohon. Kembalikanlah keceriaan sahabatku, kembalikanlah senyuman sahabatku. Aku ingin mendengar tawa riangnya. Meski tawanya itu bukan bersamaku. Jika bukan aku orang yang dapat mengembalikan senyumnya, datangkanlah kepadanya orang yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Aku memang sahabatnya, tapi mungkin aku tak pantas mengembalikan senyumannya. Aku bukan orang yang ditakdirkan untuk mengembalikan senyumannya" ujarku pelan. Sebuah bayangan pun melintas dipikiranku. Selama ini, aku memang tak terlihat bersahabat dengan Saki karena Saki menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-teman yang lain. Saki selalu bersama dengan yang lain.

Aku membuka mataku dan mengangkat wajahku.

"Ya, mereka. Mereka yang bisa melakukannya.."

Aku langsung berdiri, berlari menuju sepedaku, dan mengayuhnya menuju sebuah toko bunga langgananku.

"Permisi, Bibi Shizue, apa bibi punya bunga matahari?" tanyaku yang terburu-buru masuk ke dalam toko bunga

"Wah, maaf ya Rin. Bunga mataharinya sedang tidak ada" jawab penjaga toko itu, Bibi Shizue.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih ya bi". Aku langsung berlari keluar toko tersebut.

Aku kembali mengayuh sepedaku, menuju toko bunga yang lainnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Aku datangi salah satu perkebunan bunga, tapi juga tidak ada. Aku pun kembali ke rumah untuk menaruh sepeda. Setelah itu, aku berlari ke halte trem. Aku berniat pergi ke kota sebelah. Hanya untuk mencari bunga matahari. Bunga yang paling Saki sukai.

_-flashback-_

"Saki, kenapa semuanya bergambar bunga matahari?" tanyaku pada Saki saat melihat album foto milik Saki. Saki langsung menghampiri ke tempat dimana aku berdiri.

"Karena, aku suka bunga itu. Bunga itu merupakan bunga kenang-kenangan saat aku berlibur bersama papa dan mama di musim panas ketika berumur 5 tahun" jawab Saki.

"Bunga kesukaan Saki ya.."

_-end flash back-_

"Kenapa bunga matahari susah dicari sih disaat seperti ini?" batinku. Aku menatap keluar lewat jendela trem. Hari sudah mulai malam. Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali, aku harus mendapatkan bunga itu.

Aku datangi satu per satu toko bunga di kota itu. Tapi jawabannya selalu sama. Tidak ada bunga matahari. Aku sangat lemas. Kulirik jam tanganku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Saat aku sampai dirumah, aku lihat Bibiku sedang berkunjung.

"Ya ampun, Rin. Kau dari mana saja? Sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam" sapa Bibi Sawa.

"Aku mencari bunga matahari, bi. Tapi tidak ada. Padahal aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh toko bunga, sampai yang ada di kota sebelah. Tapi tidak ada" balasku.

"Bunga matahari? Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Bibi punya di rumah. Memang, ada kabar bunga matahari untuk musim ini tidak akan ada. Tapi untungnya bibi pernah menanamnya di kebun". Aku langsung terkejut.

"Bibi punya? Ya sudah, aku ke rumah bibi ya sekarang. Soalnya ini penting. Dah bibi" aku menutup pintu dan berlari keluar rumah.

Tap.. tap.. tap... aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Saki, demi senyumnya. Semua ini untuk mengembalikan senyumnya. 10 menit kemudian, aku pun sampai di rumah bibi. Aku sapa Paman Sakai dan langsung berlalu ke kebun Bibi Sawa.

Dengan cepat aku mengarahkan mataku menuju bunga yang tampak berbeda dari bunga lainnya. Bunga Matahari. Kuambil beberapa tangkai dan aku pun segera pulang ke rumah. Sebelum itu telah kuucapkan rasa terima kasihku pada Bibi Sawa dan Paman Sakai.

_._._._._

Keesokan paginya, aku datang ke sekolah lebih pagi. Sebenarnya hari ini sekolah masuk jam 8, tapi aku datang jam 6 pagi. 2 jam lebih awal. Lagi pula hari ini bebas, tidak ada pelajaran. Aku bersyukur sekali karena bisa ada keajaiban seperti ini. Aku membuka tas dan mengeluarkan beberapa benda. Aku berencana membuat kejutan kecil untuk Saki. Tapi, saat aku hendak memulai rencanaku, aku lihat Kizuna diambang pintu.

"Kizuna kenapa ada disini?" tanyaku setengah terkejut.

"Rin sendiri? Aku mau menemui Bu Yukue, makanya aku datang pagi" jawab Kizuna.

"Aku mau menyiapkan kejutan untuk Saki" ujarku

"Aku bantu ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku mulai menggeser meja dan kursi. Sementara Kizuna mengeluarkan peralatanku dari tas. Kami pun memulai rencana untuk membuat kejutan. Kejutan untuk mengembalikan senyuman Saki.

"Uwaaa.." BRUKK! Aku terjatuh dari kursi saat ingin memasang kain penghias ruangan.

"Rin!" teriak Kizuna "Kau tak apa?" lanjutnya kembali

"Iya. Baik-baik saja kok" jawabku. Ya, walaupun kulihat lututku berdarah.

Waktu terus berlalu. Satu per satu teman perempuanku berdatangan. Mereka terlihat bingung melihat keadaan kelas.

"Nima, Yuki, Haru, Fuyu, aku boleh minta bantuan?" pintaku ke 4 temanku. Mereka pun menghampiriku.

"Kalian kan teman dekat Saki. Aku harap Saki bisa tersenyum kembali di kejutan kecil ini" jelasku pada mereka

"Kau membuat semua ini?" tanya Haru

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, dibantu Kizuna juga"

"Nggak ah.. aku cuma bantuin sedikit doang. Rin yang berkerja keras untuk membuat kejutan ini" sela Kizuna.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Rin?" tanya Nima

"Karena.. karena Saki sahabatku. Aku ingin dia tersenyum" Mereka semua terdiam "Ya sudah, ayo lanjutkan" ujarku. "Kizuna, temani aku mengambil bunga matahari yuk". Aku menarik tangan Kizuna.

"Tapi bukannya bunga matahari lagi nggak ada?" tanya Kizuna bingung di perjalanan.

"Ya, aku berkeliling kota ini, bahkan sampai kota sebelah. Tapi aku berhasil menemukannya di rumah bibiku. Jam 10 malam" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku mengambil bunga matahari. Syukurlah masih tampak segar.

_ "Bersinarlah, ku harap kau tersenyum, Saki"_

Aku segera keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri Kizuna yang menunggu di depan rumah. Kami pun berlari menuju sekolah, tapi di pertengahan perjalanan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Aku pun memanggil Kizuna.

"Zu-chan". Kizuna berhenti berlari.

"Ada yang lupa aku bawa. Nih, kamu bawa bunganya duluan. Pasti sebentar lagi Saki sampai disekolah. Aku mau balik ke rumah dulu". Aku memberikan bunga matahari pada Kizuna.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya Rin.."

Kizuna pun berlari meninggalkanku. Aku menghela nafas sebentar. Lalu kembali berlari menuju rumah.

Drap.. drap.. aku naik menuju lantai atas rumahku dengan terburu-buru. Kubuka pintu kamar dan segera aku berlari ke arah meja. Dengan terburu-buru aku membuka satu per satu laci yang terdapat di meja. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan benda yang aku cari. Kalung berliontinkan bunga matahari. Di tengah liontin bunga itu terukir nama Saki. Aku tersenyum sesaat dan bergegas kembali menuju sekolah.

Di perempatan jalan, aku berhenti untuk melepas lelah sejenak. Sekaligus menunggu lampu bagi pejalan kaki berwarna hijau. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Aku pikir, pasti Saki sudah datang. Tak lama, lampu bagi pejalan kaki berwarna hijau, aku pun menyebrangi perempatan jalan tersebut. Namun, mungkin takdir berkata lain. Mungkin Kami-sama tak ingin aku hadir di kejutan kecil itu. Sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi tak menyadari bahwa lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Dan aku pun terhempas ditabrak oleh truk itu. Pandangan mataku mulai kabur. Aku hanya melihat banyak orang mengelilingiku.

"Saki-chan, maafkan aku..". dan duniaku mulai menjadi gelap.

-di sekolah-

Saki tersenyum mendapat kejutan kecil yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya. Pandangan matanya langsung teralihkan pada Kizuna yang baru datang di pintu kelas.

"Saki!" teriak Kizuna.

"Ada apa? Ke-kenapa kau membawa bunga matahari?" tanya Saki. Kizuna diam. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ini dari Rin, dia menyuruhku untuk membawanya duluan. Katanya dia mau mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Nih" Kizuna memberikan bunga tersebut kepada Saki.

"Rin?" tanya Saki pelan sambil memandangi bunga matahari yang ia pegang.

"Saki, Rin berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan senyummu. Aku tak menyangka ia membuat semua rencana ini. Kejutan kecil ini, ini Rin yang merencanakannya. Kau tau? Dia berkeliling kota ini bahkan sampai ke kota sebelah hanya untuk mendapatkan bunga matahari. Ia melakukannya sampai larut malam" jelas Kizuna panjang lebar.

Saki menggenggam bunga matahari. Sebuah senyuman tersimpul di wajah cantiknya.

"Rin akan datang kesini kan?"

"Iya. Kita tunggu dia"

_._._._._

5 menit, 15 menit, 30 menit, 1 jam. Waktu terus berlalu. Saki terus menunggu kedatangan ku, Rin. Tapi aku tak bisa datang. Aku tak bisa menemuinya. Sebelum aku benar-benar berpisah dengannya, aku dapat merasakan kehangatan senyumannya di pikiranku.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa datang, Saki. Kuharap kau terus tersenyum" ujarku dengan lemah. Aku tatap ibuku yang menangis disamping tempat tidurku. Aku ketahui bahwa aku telah di rumah sakit.

"Rin. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya ibuku. Ia menggenggam tanganku yang sangat pucat.

"Okaa-san, sampaikan kepada Saki ya. Aku ingin dia terus tersenyum. Aku juga minta agar okaa-san memberikan kalung bunga matahari kepada Saki. Maafkan aku ya, okaa-san. Aku memaksakan jantungku yang sudah lemah ini. Tapi okaa-san, walau begitu aku bahagia. Aku bahagia karena melihat orang disekelilingku bahagia. Aku juga tak mau melihat okaa-san menangis. Jangan ya okaa-san" jawabku pada ibuku. Ibu yang sangat aku sayangi.

"Rin.."

Aku berusaha bangun, kupeluk ibuku dari posisiku duduk di tempat tidur. Aku tak mampu menahan air mataku yang turun karena melihat ibuku menangis.

"Okaa-san, aku menyayangi okaa-san, serta semua orang yang telah mewarnai hidupku ini. Okaa-san tau, aku sangat sayang pada Saki. Jadi, aku rela melakukannya karena dia. Sampaikan salamku padanya ya okaa-san. Aku menyayangi Saki, aku ingin dia terus tersenyum. Bersinar seperti matahari"

Nitttttt...

"Rin.. sadar Rin.." ibuku mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Rin! Sadar! Kau masih kuat sayang.. Rin, bangun! Jangan tinggalkan okaa-san sayang" Derai air mata ibuku mengalir deras.

CTEK! Pintu kamar dibuka, muncul Saki dan Kizuna dibalik pintu.

"Rin! Bibi, apa yang terjadi pada Rin? Dia tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Saki dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Maafkan bibi, Saki. Tapi Rin telah meninggalkan kita semua"

"Bibi yakin?" sela Kizuna.

"Nggak.. Rin...!" tangis Saki pun pecah, mengalir begitu cepat. "Rin! Sadar! Sadarlah Rin.. kau belum mengatakan apapun kepadaku hari ini! Kenapa kau langsung pergi begitu saja. Rin bangun! Aku.. aku.."

"Saki.." ibuku memanggil Saki. Saki pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ibuku. Lalu ibuku memberikan kalung bunga matahari pada Saki.

"Ini dari Rin. Dia menginginkan agar kau terus tersenyum"

Saki menerima kalung itu, dilihatnya kalung tersebut. Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang diiringi dengan derai air mata.

"Rin. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu kecewa. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu. Aku janji padamu, aku akan terus tersenyum seperti yang kau inginkan. Maafkan aku karena terus menyia-nyiakan dirimu selama ini. Aku akan terus merindukanmu. Terima kasih, Rin. Semoga kau tenang disana.."

Seorang sahabat akan melakukan apapun demi sahabatnya

Meski itu mengancam jiwa dan raganya

Tapi ia lakukan itu demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya

Demi seuntai senyuman dan tawa di wajah sahabatnya

Perngorbananya tak akan pernah dilupakan

Tak akan pernah terhapus walaupun diterpa angin

Tak akan hilang walaupun diterjang badai

Dan tak akan pernah tenggelam di bawa ombak

Ia selalu ada di hati sahabatnya


End file.
